UrW Cookery (Skill)
스킬_이름 = 요리법 | 스킬_공식 = (접촉(UrW_Touch) + 2 * 후각/미각(UrW_Smell/Taste) / 3| 스킬_묘사 = 음식 재료로부터 식사 와 마실 것을 마련하는 능력 | 스킬_키 = alt+''c'' 생고기 와 물고기는 요리되지 않고 3일 동안 신선할 것이다. 만일 저장고(UrW_cellar)에서 보존되면 모든 날것과 요리된 음식은 더 오랫동안 유지될 것이다. 준비 방법 : 고기/물고기 * 굽다(Roasted) - 6일 동안 신선하다. 근본적으로 불을 필요로 한다. 구운 고기는 1시간 미만으로 준비가 된다. * 훈제(Smoked) - 40일 동안 신선하다. 근본적으로 건물 실내의 불 그리고 10개의 물고기 또는 자른 고기(cuts of meat) 당 하나의 묶을 도구(tying equipment)을 필요로 한다. 훈제 고기는 16일간 준비가 되고, 훈제 물고기는 20일이다. * (소금에)절이다Salted - 40일 동안 신선하다. 10개의 물고기 또는 자른 고기 당 1 파운드의 소금(UrW_salt)을 필요로 한다. 절인 고기는 3일간 준비 되고, 절인 물고기는 ???.몇일인지 안나와 있습니다. ???표만..;; * 말리다(Dried) - 120일 동안 신선하다. 당신은 말리는 동안 시원해야지 가능하고, 말릴 수 있는 달은 10월에서 4월 사이이다. 10개의 물고기 또는 자른 고기 당 1개의 묶을 도구(tying equipment) 그리고 고기를 매달 장소가 필요하다.(피신처(UrW_shelter) 또는 벽(UrW_wall)). 말린 고기는 16일간 준비되고, 말린 고기는 20일간 준비된다. 높은 당신의 요리 스킬은 더 좋은 질의 음식을 당신이 준비 할 수 있게 한다. 훈제 또는 말리는 것은 자른 고기가 10개보다 적은 경우에도 여전히 1개의 묶을 도구을 필요로 한다. 훈제 또는 말릴 때 자른 고기가 10개보다 많은 경우 총 묶을 도구의 량의 끝 수는 자른다. 그래서 19개의 자른 고기를 준비할 때가 더 많은 실제현실 시간이 걸리지만, 가장 효율적인 공급 방법입니다. 당신은 또한 정착지(UrW_settlement)들의 내부에서 건물의 이용해서 훈제 또는 고기를 말리는 것이 가능하다. (즉 10개당 1개의 실(cord, rope 등)이 필요합니다. 고기가 10개 이하여도 실이 1개가 필요하지만 고기가 10개 이상인 경우 11개든 13개든 15개든 18개든 1.X의 실 그렇게 취급 안하고 1 뒤의 소수는 무시합니다. 고로 19개의 자른 고기를 훈제하거나 말릴경우 더 많은 실제 시간이 걸리지만(및 노가다로 인한 귀찮음이 듭니다만) 실은 1개가 필요하므로 가장 효율적이라는 소리입니다.) 만일 당신이 당신의 집에서 고기를 훈제하는데 문제가 있으면 문을 열어보라. 이것은 게임의 알려진 경구다.(?) (원문 : If you're having trouble smoking meat in your house, try opening the doors. This is a known quirk of the game.) 꼭 충분한 음식을 만들어 두어라 그렇게 해서 당신이 고기를 훈제 또는 말리는 것이 끝날 때까지 기다리는 동안 굶주리지(starve(굶주림)) 않도록 해라. 일단 음식을 준비하기 시작했다면 그것을 멈추고 날 고기 또는 물고기를 되찾는 어떠한 방법도 없다. <원문> skill_name = Cookery | skill_formula = (UrW_Touch + 2 * UrW_Smell/Taste) / 3| skill_description = The ability to prepare meals and drinks from food ingredients. | skill_key = alt+''c'' Raw meat and fish will stay fresh for 3 days without being cooked. All raw and cooked food will last longer if kept in a UrW_cellar Preparation Methods: Meat/Fish * Roasted - Stays fresh for 6 days. Requires UrW_fire source. Roasted meat takes less than an hour to be ready. * Smoked - Stays fresh for 40 days. Requires UrW_fire source inside a building and one tying equipment per 10 fish or cuts of meat. Smoked meat takes 16 days to be ready, smoked fish takes 20. * Salted - Stays fresh for 40 days. Requires one pound of UrW_salt per 10 fish or cuts of meat. Salted meat takes 3 days to be ready, salted fish takes ???. * Dried - Stays fresh for 120 days. You can only dry during the cool, dry months of October through April. Requires one tying equipment per 10 fish or cuts of meat and a place to hang the meat (UrW_shelter or UrW_wall). Dried meat takes 16 days to be ready, dried fish takes 20. The higher your cooking skill, the better the quality of the UrW_food you can prepare. Smoking or drying less than 10 cuts of meat at a time still requires one tying equipment. When smoking or drying more than 10 cuts of meat the required amount of tying equipment is rounded down. So preparing 19 cuts of meat at a time is the most efficient use of supplies, though it does take more real time. You can also smoke or dry meat using buildings inside UrW_settlements. If you're having trouble smoking meat in your house, try opening the doors. This is a known quirk of the game. Make sure you have enough food so that you don't starve while waiting for meat to finish drying or smoking. Once food has started preparing there's no way to stop the process and get the raw meat or fish back. Category:UrW_Skills